Give Into Me
by TheChosenKid
Summary: One female detective gets more than expected with a certain friend and colleague. One-shot smut.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm still doing my other stories, Torn Between Love & Hate, and MindREADERS, I've just been busy and this popped in my head. The title of the song came from Michael Jackson's song, Give In To Me. The lyrics kinda don't go, but the title of it went with what I wrote. This is my first smut story and my first oneshot. I hope it's good. Hope you'd enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I only wish._

Cold Case

_Love is a feeling_

_Give it when I want it_

_Cause I'm on fire_

_Quench my desire_

_Give it when I want it_

_Talk to me woman_

_Give Into Me, Give Into Me_

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I doing this, with him?_ He kisses her neck gently. She'd seen him have his moments, not many, but she never knew he could be _this_ gentle. _God, it feels so good._ She couldn't help but to let the moan that'd been sitting in the back of her throat ease out. Her back was pressed up against the white cold wall, wearing only a black bra on top. She didn't even remember when her burgundy, long sleeve shirt was even removed. All she could think about was how good those damn kisses felt, coming from _him_. The kisses start to become a little rougher, knowing he's getting ready to lose control, and also giving the notice that she's just been branded. She brings her hands from around his neck to his shoulders, rushing to push his long black coat off, letting it fall to the ground.

_Oh God, I shouldn't be doing this, especially not with him._ She wanted to yell in his ear, tell him to go away, backhand hand him, _something_. But when his soft lips moved from her neck and slowly ease its way to her shoulder, him bringing his hand to her bra strap, slowly easing it off her shoulder, she couldn't help but shudder. It wasn't the shudder of disgust that she wished it would be, it was a shudder of pleasure that she hasn't gotten for so long she decided that counting was a waste of time.

Wanting more, she brings her arms back around his neck, which were usually quite a few inches taller than her when stand up straight, she pulls herself up causing him to stand up completely. She yelps when he stood completely straight, making her feet dangle in the air. She knew he was strong, but the fact that he could hold her up with just his neck was making her wetter than she was already beginning to get. He was showing his power and she couldn't but help but give in. He snakes his left arm around her back holding her body close to his, making sure she wouldn't fall. Reflexively, she wraps her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him. Another moan involuntarily eases its way through her, her head throwing far back, touching the wall she was just up against. His lips began to descend lower, making her moan again with anticipation.

When his lips reached her cleavage, she almost broke. She roughly grabs the back of his head and pushes his whole face in, while arching her back, wanting to get as much contact as possible.

"Oh God!" She couldn't help it, she needed that contact, but dammit, if she was going to do this with him, she needed some self control.

At this point, he moans at her slightly aggressiveness and her cries of ecstasy. She was a wildcat, not in the sense that she was repeatedly sexually active, it was more along the lines of _'put you eyes back in your fucking head before I punch 'em back in'_. When she hit, metaphorically and literally, you don't see it coming. She knew guys wanted to tame her but she wouldn't even give them a second glance. Maybe a furrow of the eyebrows and a slight chuckle, but nothing more. But _this_ guy, this _lucky_ guy was getting a taste of what guys thought about her in this position. Power, aggression, tender yet rough. He was ready to tame her, and she just might let him do it.

She felt his right hand smoothly slide up her back until coming in contact with her bra. His hand was hesitant, maybe he's been thinking the same thing she was this whole time, they shouldn't be doing this. But then he just slides his hand under her bra, along her back, gently rubbing his thumb right underneath it. It dawned on her, he wasn't backing out, he was just waiting for her permission. _Well he wants an answer, I'll give him one._ She did just that as all she did was thrust her hips forward, motioning him to continue.

She wasn't sure what was happening next, he moved so fast, surprised on how light on his feet he was. Before she knew it, she was laying on her queen sized bed. A comfortable bed that she spent so many nights along, but in the back of her mind, she wanted someone to invade her sanctuary. Their positioning never changed. His left hand was still wrapped around her, his face was still nestled between her breasts, his right hand was on the back of her bra, ready to unhook. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, hands still pushing the back of his head, her body arched, still aching for more contact. She eases up on his head and lays her body back on the bed, her hands moving from the back of his head to his ears, cupping and caressing them with her fingers. He moans against her chest, letting it vibrate against her skin. Her breathing becomes shallow, remembering what it meant. Sure she'd been out of the game for a while, but she still knew how to play.

He looks up at her, with her hands still his ears, with a puppy dog look he always make. _How come I never noticed how cute that look was?_ They both grin as she pulls him by his ears, giving him a kiss of passion. As he slid his body upward, her legs that were still wrapped around pushed back towards her on body, with him pressing himself against her.

She arches her body upward, thrusting her hips as well. "Stop teasing me." She mumbles in the kiss. She didn't wait for him to respond as she slides her hands to from his ears, along his sideburns, all the way down to the buttons of his shirt. _Not fair that I'm the only one being undressed._ At that thought, she rips his shirt open, buttons flying onto the bed, and tugs on his tie, pulling it off with on tug. She didn't realize her bra was unhooked until he sat up taking his shirt off and slides slowly slide her bra off her shoulders, exposing her torso completely.

He looks at her in her eyes before crashing down on her lips, then making his way to her breasts, taking her already harden nipples in her mouth. "Oh my fucking God." She didn't think the arch in her back could get any higher, but somehow it did. Before she could wrap her arms back around his neck, he started making his way down her body, stopping at her belly button, kissing around the pierced metal around it. She squirmed, wanting to go lower and as if he was reading her mind, he grabs the side of her black slacks. She unwraps her legs from around him for the first time and he pulls off her pants as well as her undergarment, leaving her nude, except for her black heels. She expected him to take them off, but he doesn't, he just leaves them on.

His lips comes to the inside her thigh, putting her leg over his shoulder, slowly kissing towards her hot spot, but he reverses, going back towards her knees. He repeated the three times until she had enough. "Stop fucking teasing." She didn't mean to come off so aggressive, but he sure as hell wasn't helping. She needed it, she knew it, he knew, and he wanted to make her beg.

He looks up at her with the puppy dog face again, as if her words wounded him. "Say please."

She looks down at him, knowing he wanted the upper hand. Everyone knew that she wasn't the type to give in so easily. As he awaited her answer, she smirks wanting him to work for it.

"No." His brow rises in surprise at her answer. He simply shrugs his shoulders and begins repeating his task before on her other thigh.

She never figured that this was a man willing and eager to please, being the selfish type overall, but he was ready, she was ready, but her ego was keeping herself from getting what she wanted. Back and forth, his kisses were making her moan louder, but she was hoping he'd give in first.

"I'm making you an offer you can't refuse. Just say _please_." His voice was so seductive and smooth, she didn't think it could ever happen, being that his voice annoyed her on many occasions. But she was ready, she was ready to give in, all she had to say was _please_.

"No." _Goddamn ego!_ Her body was wanting, ready for the obvious. But she had a plan, she always did.

He was getting frustrated, but he didn't show it. "Soot yourself." As his kisses started going down, she surprised him. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, locking his arms in, making his mouth connect with her wet spot. She practically was force feeding him.

"Ahh!" She screamed on the top of her lungs with pleasure, before chuckling darkly. "I win." She was getting what she wanted and didn't have to give into his request. She smirked when she felt his hands hold onto her thighs while pleasing her, giving her what she wanted. "Ahh, you cannibal!" She bucked her hips causing him to deeper, and he hit her spot, she gave him what he wanted, she came. She grabs the back of his head, tightening her legs, bucking her hips uncontrollably, riding it out. "You animal!"

She had no idea where these words were coming from, but she didn't care. As he body relaxed with her eyes closed, she unwrapped her legs, and he jumped up gasping for air.

Just as her breathing returned to normal, she felt him. No warning, nothing. She didn't even know he'd undressed, as she was wrapped in her own pleasured feeling. They both moan in each other's ear as he entered her. He moves at a slow steady pace, their sweat working onto each other, until she demands, "Faster!"

He obeys her command, knowing he was losing the battle of competition over each other. Once again she was winning, like she always did in everything. She was reaching her peak again, tightening around him as he was putting her through pure ecstasy. "Harder!" He once again obeys and she desperately wanted to dig her nails into his back. But she was nice enough not to, afraid to draw blood, so she reaches behind her feeling behind her until she grabs onto what she was looking for, the bottom of the headboard, holding on for dear life. "Oh God, I'm coming!" She wraps her legs back around him, tightening her legs again.

He growls in her ear, not wanting to release until she did. "Give into me." Her ego wanted herself to hold off, she didn't want him to win, it was too late.

"Oh God…Nick!" She screamed the three words she'd never expected to scream in such pleasure. But at this point, she didn't care, even if they were doing the same in the interrogation room at their job, she wouldn't have care if he giving her the same pleasure the same way he did at the moment. Well, maybe just a little…

She rode it out, bring herself down from the high that he just brought her. But she wasn't finished. She screamed his name, now he must return the favor. "Say my name." She whispered in his ear, so seductively, she knew it would send him over the edge. And it did.

"Uh, Kat!" He'd not only said it, he yelled it out. Her name coming shouted from his lips was intoxicating. Maybe it was the fact that it was her first name he used, being it was usually _Miller_ that he use when he spoke to her.

He kisses her gently on the lips, before rolling over, and since her legs were still wrapped around him, she rolled over on top of him. She stared into his eyes, both taking in to what just taken place. Quite surprisingly, there were no regrets, atleast not from her. She was quite pleased that her car broke down at work. She was even more pleased that Scotty had some hot date, Will had a blues concert to go to, Lilly, being Lilly, stay late for a case, and her boss Stillman left early for the day. She was even more relieved at the moment that her daughter stayed at her mother's that night. Even more, she was most grateful that Nick Vera rode her home, all the way home, and surprisingly giving into her, just as she surprised herself by giving into him.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure if I'm continuing or not. It's up to the readers, so let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This was originally a one shot. But if you want me to, I'll make it to a full fic._

Chapter 2

Morning came, but it wasn't the sunlight or her alarm clock that work Kat Miller from her sound sleep. It was snoring. Loud, heavy snoring. She knew it wasn't her daughter Veronica, she was at her mother's because she had to work late last night. Her body ached all over, like she been having sex all night. Her eyes fly open, remembering the night before. She had sex alright. With the one and only Nick Vera. The chauvanistic, cocky, wanna-be lady killer was laying in her bed next to her. But that side of him wasn't with her last night. The gentle, adorable teddy bear was the one who was with her last night. And who knows, maybe he was the one who was still laying next to her at this moment...

_What the hell? I don't want this. I can't have this..._ She was spooning with Nick Vera. Without even looking at him, she slips her naked body out of her own bed. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't look at him, because if she didn't actually _see_ him, she could convince herself that he really wasn't there. She creeps to her dresser, grabbing a pair of fresh slacks and sweater. She has to get out there. She grabs her shoes from the night before and slips inot her livingroom. As she slips on her slacks and half buttons her shirt, she couldn't help but think about how she was going to get to work. _Call Curtis?_ But her "boyfriend" she and her boyfriend weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment. _Lil? Will? Scotty? _It wouldn't have been the first time he's gotten her out of a jam. She grabs her shoes and leather jacket, that was on the floor in front of the couch, and sneaks out of out of her own apartment.

Thirty minutes later, Kat stands on the curb, panicked, trying not to replay last night event in her mind before her ride got there. She didn't need uncomfortable questions from Scotty Valens. Eventhough brother/sister relationship has become much deeper, the times they would just hang out at First Tuesdays after everyone had already left. They'd talk, get real deep. They were each other's therapy. But right now, she didn't need her therapy. She just needed a ride. But ofcourse, Scotty being Scotty, he's going to want some answers.

The silver car pulls up with the passenger window begins to rolls down, revealing a slightly tired but with indeed a playful grin. _Oh yeah. He wants answers._

"You comin' or what?"

Without hesitation, Kat hastily opens the door and slips in the car, hoping they could get away without Nick Vera seeing her. He pulls off and she feels a wave of relief consume her for a moment. Scotty catches a glance of it, and chuckles. Kat rolls her eyes at him but notices that there were two coffees in the cup holders. She smiles taking one, not really caring who's it happens to be, eventhough she knew it was for her. She takes a sip, thinking about how late she went to sleep the night before. Well, that morning actually.

"You look like you just ran out from a one night stand."

Kat reflexivly spits

The color in her face drains a little. His thoughts were close. Too close for confort in fact. But she had to play along, unlike Nick, Scotty wasn't the type to push. "Let me guess, women do that to you all the time."

Scotty laughs, always enjoying good natured snark with Kat, but he knew something was off, but he wasn't going to ask just yet. "So, don't you think you shoulda gotten this whole driving arrangement dealt with last night or somethin'? What do I look like, your personal chauffer?"

Kat rolls her eyes. She _did_ have an arrangement, but her plans had changed. Everyuthing changed. "Nick was supposed to pick me up, but I couldn't reach him." _Liar. _But she knew she was convincing enough.

Scotty pulls out his cellphone, dialing a number. Something catches his eye, catching him offgaurd, but he notices that Kat doesn't see it, and decides to let it go. Maybe he was just seeing things. "Nick..." Kat heart drops. "Where are you...at home..." Relief from Kat. "...you were supposed to pick up Miller...no I got her...yeah, see you later."

As Scotty hangs up his phone, Kat composes herself, ready to carrying the daily snark. "Did the doofus say where he was?"

Scotty stops at a red light and put his phone back in his pocket. "He overslept. Said he ain't showing 'til 'bout an hour." He notices Kat's silence. He never really liked it when she got silent on him, mainly because they usually was able to talk non-stop about almost everyhting and nothing. "So, how was it?"

Kat sips her coffee. "How was what?"

Scotty grins widely. "The hot sex you obviously had."

She rolls her eyes, hopefully to be convinving enough. "Never there was sex." She takes another sip of her coffee.,

Scotty nods, with that goofy grin still in place and chuckles. "Oh, so you were self pleasuring all night." Taking off gaurd, Kat spits out the out her coffee all over the dashboard. "What the- I just got this thing detailed." He pulls off as the light runs green. For a moment, they sit in silence, before Scotty decides to speak again. "So you're not gonna tell me what happened?"

Kat debates to herself for moment. She trusted Scotty with her life, but with her secrets, maybe. She knew he wouldn't judge her, and he wasn't much of a gossip. For a good minute, she was almost ready to confide in her, but she wasn't ready to spill her insecurities. Now maybe after a half bottle of wine... "Not at this given moment."

Scotty just simply nods, and Kat knew she was off the hook for now. But there was still a problem, Nick was still going to show up for work in an hour. _This is why you don't fuck your co-worker!_


End file.
